


Gunpowder Aftertaste

by mapleprincess



Series: Seto and Katsuya's Chronicles [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Gun Kink, Gun Worship, Gunplay, M/M, Romance, Top Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler, dont do this at home kids, its all consensual theyre just into some really weird and messed up shit, jounouchi having way too much fun being evil, kaiba's smart mouth, me abusing the fuck out of small canon details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleprincess/pseuds/mapleprincess
Summary: Kaiba wraps his lips around the muzzle, his world nothing but the taste of metal and gunpowder and the overbearing aura of Jounouchi on the other end of the revolver.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Seto and Katsuya's Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880797
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Gunpowder Aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So here's another Puppyshipping PWP one shot...  
> Originally I wanted to write gunplay for another pairing involving Jounouchi (if you can guess which one congrats), although it wasn't anything like this (it was much tamer). But I remembered that Kaiba canonically owns/uses a gun and it gave me ideas and this was the result. I spent a good part of my afternoon and my evening writing this monstrosity. It's honestly the filthiest piece of smut I've ever written, and I've written some pretty hardcore shit before.
> 
> As stated in the tags, EVERYTHING IS 100% CONSENSUAL. Kaiba and Jounouchi just have fucked up ways to spice their sex life. They've discussed everything beforehand.  
> And I feel like I should say that you absolutely shouldn't use a gun in any of the ways its used in this fic.
> 
> Shoutout for jan who commented on my previous Puppyshipping fic and shares my love for bottom!Kaiba !!!!! You gave me inspo for this hehe!
> 
> Finally, I'm not sure if this can be considered consensual noncon so please tell me your opinion about that, if needed I'll tag the fic as such! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

With an annoyed and tired sigh, Seto watches the elevator’s doors shut close. Finally, after an interminable meeting, he’s done for the day- well, he still has some paperwork to finish in his office, but at least he won’t have to deal with business partners doing their best to annoy him in every way possible. Besides, he has a bit less on his plate than usual, which means that if he stays as efficient as possible, he _migh_ t just have some time to relax in the evening. That perspective cheers him up and almost makes him forget about how unbearable that Manjoume Group representative was, and when the elevator reaches the last floor of the Kaiba Corp building, Seto hurriedly walks to his office, eager to be done for the day.

However, an unexpected issue immediately brings his mood down: the door leading to his office is slightly ajar, although he’s sure he locked it before leaving for his afternoon meeting. Kaiba’s eyes narrow in confusion, and his mind races as he reviews possible explanations. But none of them satisfy him, and he decides the quickest way to find out is to step inside his office.

Kaiba barges in the room, slamming the door open and radiating anger as he finds out there’s someone else already in _his_ office, sitting in _his_ chair behind _his_ desk, arms crossed behind his head and an irreverent smile on his face.

“Well, I didn’t expect you to come here this early! It’s not even eight yet.” the intruder greets as the door shuts close behind Kaiba.  
“What are you doing here, Jounouchi?”

The blonde laughs, and Kaiba walks towards his desk, clearly not amused by Jounouchi’s antics. He’s halfway between the door and the desk when Katsuya quickly moves, getting up and extending his right arm in a swift motion.

“I wouldn’t take another step if I were you.”

Seto’s eyes widen, and he stops- not because the other man asked him to, but because he’s being held at gunpoint. On top of that, Jounouchi has the nerve to use the brunette’s own revolver: Kaiba recognizes it perfectly, even with the few meters still separating them.

“Good boy.” Jounouchi mockingly praises Kaiba.  
“Where did you find this?” the CEO hisses, defiantly crossing his arms in front of him.  
“What, you don’t even remember where you put it? I simply found it in your desk drawer. Kind of a stupid place to hide a gun, if you ask me. Way too obvious.”  
“And why were you looking through my drawer? How did you even get in my office?”

Jounouchi shrugs, the very picture of innocence- save for deadly weapon he’s pointing at Kaiba.

“Turns out Kaiba Corp security isn’t that foolproof if you know the right people and pull the right strings. Guess you’ll just have to fire a few subordinates.”  
“Trust me, I gladly will.” the brunette assures Jounouchi, his ice-cold stare burning with a remarkable intensity. “Now that you’ve had your fun breaking in and pulling your edgy little joke on me, _get out_.”  
“A joke? What about any of this makes you think I’m joking?” it’s the blonde’s turned to be surprised. “It’s just the two of us, nobody saw me coming in, and I have a gun pointed at you.”  
“You sure do.” Kaiba nods. “Must make you feel like a big boy, using a grown-up toy like that.”  
“Hey, I’m not the one who bought it.” Jounouchi counters. “I’m a damn good fighter, I don’t need things like that to defend myself. But apparently, _you_ do.”

His weapon still aimed at the CEO, Katsuya slowly starts walking, making his way around the desk until he’s standing in front of it. With each step, the tension grows more and more electric, the two men unable to draw their eyes away from each other. Kaiba stands still, his posture radiating a menacing aura despite being the one in obvious danger.  
With his free hand, Jounouchi sends the few documents piled on Kaiba’s desk flying, graphs and reports scattering on the ground as the blonde sits on the table. Seto’s impassive expression starts to melt into one of ire; as if breaking in his office and stealing his revolver wasn’t enough, Jounouchi seems to take a wicked pleasure in making the tidy space _his_ more and more.

“In case your pea-sized brain can’t manage to remember, which wouldn’t surprise me, I am the CEO of one of the most successful companies in the world.” Kaiba provides, still annoyed at the way Katsuya casually spreads his legs open. “There are a lot of people who would happily try to threaten me, kidnap me, harm me or kill me if given the opportunity. I just like to be prepared.”  
“Yeah, that clearly worked.” Katsuya smiles, and Kaiba wants to punch him even more than before. “Look at the almighty CEO, with a state-of-the-art net of security and even a weapon to protect himself! Honestly, Kaiba, if even a poor commoner like me can manage to have you like this, don’t you think you’re being a little overconfident?”  
“Well, I guess that’s the issue with pests. They always find a way in.”

Kaiba proudly notices Jounouchi’s satisfied grin falter a little, and his own smile widens. However, he’s taken by surprise and can’t help but feel a cold spike of dread pierce through his heart when Jounouchi pulls the hammer back, the _click_ almost deafening in the heavy silence of the room.

“I can’t believe you’re twenty-six and still behaving like the brat you were back in high school.” Katsuya sighs, a parody of a disappointed parent. “I guess this _pest_ here will have to teach you a lesson about humility and respect.”

Jounouchi can almost see the gears turning at an alarming speed in Seto’s mind as Kaiba tries to come up with strategies to escape and/or take his opponent down, and he revels in the panic Kaiba almost succeeds to mask when he understands there’s no way out of the situation.

“Since you’ve finally decided to shut the fuck up, I guess you agree with me.” Jounouchi says, not missing the way Kaiba’s mouth twitches in obvious disagreement. “Now, be a good boy and remove your coat.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me. Remove. Your. Coat.” Katsuya enunciates as if speaking to a toddler. “And before you get any bright ideas, remember which one of us is holding a gun.” he adds when he notices Seto reaching for his pocket, probably trying to grab a concealed weapon.

The brunette waits a few seconds in defiance, before finally starting to unbutton his coat. He makes sure to take his time, letting his slender fingers brush against the azure fabric, keeping eye contact with Jounouchi as he unclasps each button.

“Enjoying the show?” Kaiba mocks when the last button comes undone.  
“Yeah, that thing’s really tacky, so I’m glad you’re taking it off.” Jounouchi admits with a smirk. “Come on, keep stripping.”

Seto almost laughs; as if someone like Katsuya Jounouchi was an expert in what’s considered tacky. Nevertheless, he obediently takes his coat off, letting it slide gently down his shoulders before allowing it to fall on the floor.  
There’s an instant of intense silence. Jounouchi’s lecherous gaze is devouring him, and the blonde does nothing to hide it. Kaiba is simply wearing slim, white trousers and a matching white undershirt, but the fabric fits him perfectly, underlying his well-defined abds and biceps, espousing every muscle of his thighs.

“What now?” Seto breaks the moment, perfectly aware of how pleased Katsuya seems at discovering what was previously concealed by his coat.  
“Didn’t expect you to ask me for instructions this quickly.” Jounouchi sounds pleasantly surprised. “But if you insist… come here.”

Jounouchi slides down, merely resting his lower back against the desk instead of sitting on it. He beckons him with a finger, and Kaiba starts walking towards the desk, only to be stopped by Jounouchi’s menacingly gleeful laughter:

“No, not like that. I told you I wanted to teach you about respect, right? So come to me properly. Crawl.”

Kaiba has half a mind to ignore the degrading instructions and to simply keep walking, but a simple, small move of the revolver convinces him to comply. He takes a deep breath, his eyes locked with Katsuya’s in an unspoken maelstrom of shared emotions, and then Seto Kaiba falls to his knees on the carpeted floor.  
For a second, Jounouchi stops breathing. The CEO is at his complete mercy- he realized as such as soon as he started pointing a gun at him, but it fully hits him when he sees Kaiba in a vulnerable, weak position. There’s something hypnotic in the way Kaiba’s gaze burns with a wildfire that’s barely contained while he’s kneeling in front of him, like a caged animal who want nothing more than to bite his owner’s head off.

The air around them growing increasingly heated and charged with an indescribable electricity, Seto puts his hands to the ground and starts advancing towards Jounouchi on all fours. He’s deliberately slow, making sure Jounouchi is so enthralled by him that he doesn’t even blink anymore, his hips swaying ever so slightly, almost innocently, with each move he makes forwards. He doesn’t miss the way Katsuya’s breath starts quickening just a tiny bit, how his expression turns more and more feral until Kaiba reaches him, stopping a few centimeters before Jounouchi’s feet.

“Good boy.” the blonde praises in a whisper, the muzzle of his gun aimed at Seto’s forehead. “See, you’re no better than the rest of us. In fact, I’d say you look great on your knees, waiting for your superior to give you orders.”  
“My superior?” Kaiba can’t help but laugh. “How presumptuous, especially coming from someone who got hard just from watching me crawl on all fours.”

From where he is, it would be impossible for the CEO to miss the tent in Jounouchi’s pants. Kaiba’s own arousal is also pressing against the fabric of his trousers, but his hands are folded in his lap in a feeble attempt to conceal his equally perverted feelings about the whole situation.

“But I guess you were never really using your brain in the first place, so your dick just has to do all the thinking for you.”  
“You’ll keep that pretty mouth shut if you know what’s good for you.” Jounouchi’s smile turns sinister, sending shivers down Kaiba’s spine.

The blonde pushes the muzzle of the gun against Seto’s forehead – not pressing it firmly, just letting it rest against his skin, letting its cold steel remind Kaiba of the situation he’s in.

“I gotta admit, you got good taste.” Katsuya compliments him, letting the gun slowly trail down Seto’s face, caressing his right cheek before resting on his chin, applying just the tiniest bit of pressure to force Seto to bow his head. “It’s a Colt Python, right? A real beauty.”

It is, and Kaiba chose it for its elegant design as much as he chose it for its technical specs. He’ll never admit it out loud, but it looks even better in Jounouchi’s hand and held against his own skin – from a beautiful weapon, the Colt transforms into the gorgeous source of his demise. His azure eyes are still staring at Jounouchi from beneath brown bangs, and with the blonde hair framing his face, the soft glow of the sunset burning through the bay windows behind Jounouchi, and the wickedly innocent smile on his face, the man holding a revolver to his head looks like an angel sent by the Devil himself to mess Kaiba up in every way possible.

“I know I’m repeating myself, but you look so fucking good like this.” Jounouchi murmurs, licking his dry lips. “It’s like you belong there. Besides…”

Without warning, Jounouchi puts his feet in Kaiba’s lap and parts his hands, revealing what the brunette was foolishly trying to hide.

“… I might get horny for pointing a gun at you, but look at you, having a hard-on when I’m threatening you with that gun. What does that say about you, huh?”  
“Fuck you, Jounouchi.” Kaiba simply answers, not bothering to cover his shameful erection again.

Jounouchi barks a laugh.

“I’ve known you to retort more cleverly, Kaiba! But I guess I understand, must be hard thinking with all that blood rushing to your dick, right?” Katsuya echoes Seto’s earlier taunt.

Without warning, he moves his foot again, letting it rest against Kaiba’s erection, pressing down agonizingly lightly with the tip of his shoe.

“What do you think you’re doing, Jounouchi?” Seto hisses, taken off-guard by the sudden rush of pleasure and arousal.  
“Rewarding an obedient pet.” Katsuya simply states. “You might talk back a lot, but you did come to me as I asked you, after all.”

The blonde moves his foot in small circles, rubbing the tent in Kaiba’s trousers. The CEO’s cheeks start to heat as his teeth grind, both hating and relishing Jounouchi’s so-called reward, no matter how degrading he makes it seem. Enjoying the confusion on Seto’s face, Jounouchi moves the revolver a little, lifting it until the muzzle is resting against Kaiba’s lips. When the gun reaches Kaiba’s mouth, Jounouchi stops caressing the brunette’s erection, grinning at the small huff of disapproval Kaiba can’t help but let out.

“Now, my good little pet, suck.”

No matter how hard he wants to, Kaiba can’t say “no” unless he wants Jounouchi to force the Colt inside his mouth, so he settles for shooting the angriest glare possible at the blonde. It only manages to make Katsuya’s cock twitch in anticipation and arousal at how desirable Kaiba looks.

“I gave you an order.” Jounouchi whispers, his voice sterner and the revolver pushing stronger against Kaiba’s lips. “Suck this gun unless you want me to paint your office walls with what will remain of your brain.”

Jounouchi’s threat shouldn’t send a shiver of arousal down Kaiba’s spine, but it does, and Seto complies, trying to tell himself he does so only because his life is at stake and not because he desperately wants to. Pleased at the way the CEO parts his lips so prettily, Jounouchi slowly pushes the muzzle inside Kaiba’s mouth, letting it slide against the hungry tongue he finds there. But Seto doesn’t do anything more, simply keeping his mouth open just wide enough for the revolver to go in.

“I told you to suck it, Kaiba.” Jounouchi warns, danger etched in every single word. “I want you to suck this gun like your life depends on it, because it fucking does.”

Taking a deep breath and doing his best to ignore the confusing bliss that starts to cloud his brain, Kaiba obeys and starts properly sucking the muzzle. As the dizzying taste of metal and gunpowder begins to make his head spin, Seto makes his tongue swirl around the muzzle, coating it with saliva, gently bobbing his head up and down. His cock is now painfully hard, and he can feel his underwear starting to get wet with drops of precum. Feelings of guilt, shame and pleasure mix in his brain as he keeps working his mouth on the gun, for Jounouchi’s pleasure.

“That’s it, Kaiba.” Katsuya breathes, his free hand starting to palm his hard-on through his pants. “Keep working on it like you’re giving it a blowjob. Worship it.”

The sight of Jounouchi touching himself, of his brown eyes filling with intense desire, with a hunger Seto wants so desperately to satiate, makes the CEO comply easily, foregoing his embarrassment as he lets go of his inhibitions and starts to moan around the revolver, letting it slide out of his mouth with a wet _pop_ before licking the underside of the muzzle, his eyes not missing a single twitch of Jounouchi’s mouth. Kaiba then takes the weapon back in his mouth, obscenely wet and deliberately loud noises filling the room as his lips move up and down the silver length.

“Yeah, that’s the spirit.” Katsuya encourages him. His hand is now in his pants, sliding inside his underwear and rubbing the flushed head of his cock, gathering the drops of precum that have begun to glisten there.

In an almost delicate motion, Jounouchi slides the gun out of Kaiba’s mouth, and Seto ostensibly licks his lips, a satisfied smirk creeping on his face.

“Was that good enough for you?” he asks, his tone a parody of subservience.  
“Almost. But I’m sure you can do better.” The blonde answers.

He keeps the gun aimed at Kaiba, and his left hand comes to rub against the muzzle. Kaiba can’t help the pathetic whimper that escapes him when he sees Jounouchi spreading his own precum on the silver surface, smiling proudly while he does so.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Seto asks, his eyes narrowing in an attempt to hide how the sight manages to arouse him further.  
“Giving you another reward for doing so well.” Jounouchi states, as if the answer is obvious. “I read something about how positive reinforcement is far more efficient than negative reinforcement.”  
“Such complicated words, are you sure you understand them?” Kaiba can’t help but quip.

The blonde sighs, but his smug grin doesn’t vanish, far from it.

“And to say we were doing so well… guess I’ll just have to shut you up again.”

Without warning, Jounouchi shoves the gun inside Kaiba’s mouth, more forcefully this time. Seto’s mouth fills with the light, salty tang of Jounouchi’s essence, and his heart races at how oddly intimate the feeling is.

“Now, worship it like you would worship my cock.” Jounouchi orders, and it takes all of Kaiba’s might not to moan at the simple order. “Give this gun the best blowjob of your life.”

For a moment, Seto’s defiant mind wants him to stay perfectly still; but lust takes over his mind and his body, and he gives in, moving his mouth expertly around the weapon, pretending the cold metal against his tongue is the warm flesh of Jounouchi’s shaft. Moans he can’t contain anymore escape his throat, and he closes his eyes for a moment, losing himself in the intoxicating taste of metal and precum. But the revolver is pushed deeper down his throat, making him choke on it as his eyes open wide.

“Don’t you dare look away.” Katsuya hisses, his features contorted in anger and bliss. “Keep looking at me while you’re sucking this gun like the greedy bitch you are.”

If there wasn’t a gun currently buried in his mouth, Kaiba would retort with a choice insult of his own, but he can’t do much beside obeying Jounouchi, so that’s what he does. His throat starts to accommodate the gun’s width, and Seto hollows his cheeks, picturing Jounouchi shoving his dick down his mouth instead and hating himself for it.

“Oh fuck, you’re really into this, aren’t you?”

There’s laughter as Jounouchi watches Kaiba’s mouth go up and down the silver length, saliva dribbling at the corner of his mouth and coating the weapon. The blonde is openly stroking himself now, having lowered his jeans and boxers just enough to allow his cock to spring free. His left hand is wrapped around it, jerking it at a lazy pace, every move of his wrist keeping Seto mesmerized.

“That’s enough for now.” Jounouchi suddenly declares, pulling the gun out of Kaiba’s mouth.

He lets it rest against the corner of the brunette’s lips as Seto catches his breath. Jounouchi’s gaze is fixated on the blush dusting Kaiba’s cheeks, but he quickly notices that the brunette has started to caress his erection through his pants, and decides that this is absolutely out of the question.

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” He interrupts the CEO’s move with a small kick of his foot, not enough to hurt, but enough to get his message across. “I can understand you’re feeling even hornier now, but you don’t get to deal with it unless I say so.”  
“Really?” Kaiba asks, rolling his eyes. “I played your dumb little game, didn’t I?”  
“Who said we were done?”

Before Kaiba can answer, Jounouchi firmly grabs Kaiba’s hair and presses the brunette’s head against his unclothed arousal, loving the way the man’s skin feels against his own, precum and sweat sticking to Kaiba’s cheeks.

“You wanna suck it?” Katsuya asks crudely, holding Seto in place. Kaiba can’t even see if the gun is pointed at him anymore; his vision is filled with Jounouchi’s dick, the pulsing veins coursing up its length, his heavy balls, the dark blonde hair at the base.  
“…” he wants to, of course he wants to, with the way Jounouchi has worked him up, but there’s no way he will admit so.  
“I asked you a question, now answer.” Jounouchi’s voice drops low, and the Colt is pressed against his temple. “Do you want to worship my cock as much as you did with the gun?”  
“… yes.” Kaiba ends up admitting through gritted teeth.  
“Come on, convince me.” Katsuya keeps pressing against his scalp, and Kaiba has no choice but to have his mouth pressed against Jounouchi’s erection. “You can really run that smart mouth of yours when you want to, so do it. Beg for it.”

For a moment, Kaiba thinks about biting down really, really hard on Jounouchi’s dick, consequences be damned. But he wills his shame away, and lets his voice drop low, using words he knows will make Jounouchi’s heart race with desire:

“Please, Jounouchi, let me pleasure you.” his tongue darts out, not licking yet, just barely touching the warm base of Katsuya’s cock. “Let me deep throat you and milk your cock…” his voice drops to a whisper, his breath hot against Jounouchi’s flesh.

He can hear Jounouchi failing to suppress a moan, and Kaiba smirks. It’s not much, but he managed to somewhat get the upper hand for the first time in their confrontation. Satisfied with himself, he presses his lips against Jounouchi’s cock in an open kiss, only to be brutally yanked away and shoved on the floor.

“I didn’t give you permission, did I?” Katsuya pants, the revolver still aimed at Kaiba.

The brunette shivers in fear and arousal at seeing the weapon drawn on him again, but he’s quick to protest:

“What’s wrong with you? Wait, don’t answer that, I don’t have that much time to waste on you. But I thought you wanted me to give you a blowjob?”  
“No, I didn’t.” Jounouchi grins. “I just wanted to hear you beg. Maybe, if you had behaved better earlier, I would have given you permission. But right now, I don’t think you’ve deserved to have my cock. Too bad for you.”  
“Whatever.” Seto growls.  
“I have something much better in mind.” Jounouchi continues as if he hadn’t been interrupted. “Strip. Remove everything.”

Still a bit puzzled, Kaiba complies. He tries to tease Jounouchi again, slowly moving his hands towards the hem of his undershirt, but he’s immediately stopped by Katsuya:

“No, I don’t want your little teasing act from earlier. Do it quickly.” He orders, moving the gun a little for emphasis.  
“Aren’t we eager?” Seto smirks, satisfied at how Jounouchi starts to lose his composure.

Obediently, Kaiba takes his clothes off, throwing them on top of his discarded coat. Ignoring the way his weeping cock stands at attention, he crosses his arms and stands up – that is, until Katsuya starts calmly stepping towards him. There’s an indescribable shift in the blonde’s attitude, something in the way he carries himself, a flicker in his amber eyes, a steadiness in the way he holds the Colt – and it makes Seto kneel again, untamable instincts urging him to sit at Jounouchi’s feet.

“Good pet.” Katsuya whispers, his free hand threading itself in Seto’s hair and petting his scalp in an almost tender gesture. “We’re making progress.”

The hand that’s buried in Kaiba’s hair pulls him backwards, and the brunette lets himself be guided. Jounouchi helps him lie down on the floor, before straddling him, sitting on his chest. The blonde looks so proud and overbearing that Seto almost forgets about the revolver Jounouchi drags to his neck; Jounouchi’s aura is almost enough to overpower him.

“Now, I can properly look at what’s mine.” Jounouchi murmurs, and Kaiba’s throat lets out a strangled, wordless plea.

Jounouchi trails the gun down Kaiba’s chest at an insanely low pace, following a scar here, circling a beauty mark there. Even though the threat of the revolver rests heavily against his skin, Seto’s eyes can’t look anywhere else than Katsuya’s face, how the dying sunset light coming from the windows gives him a blazing halo, lips parted in lust as his warm eyes follow the revolver’s trail down Seto’s chest.

“It’s a shame you keep all of that hidden. I bet you’d sign even more contracts if you let investors take just a peek at your body. Even more money, wouldn’t you like that?”

Kaiba wants to laughs about how he’s already making more than enough money to last him several lifetimes, but he finds himself unable to speak, mesmerized by how powerful Jounouchi looks right now – and it has nothing to do with the weapon he’s rubbing up and down Seto’s shaft.

“Jounouchi…” he manages to get out, and he doesn’t know if it’s a protest or a plea.  
“On the other hand, I think I’ll keep your body all to myself.” Katsuya continues, ignoring the CEO. He idly caresses Kaiba’s dick with the gun, coating it with precum, the muzzle now slick with a mix of the two men’s essences and Seto’s saliva. “All mine.” he singsongs.

Then, without warning, Kaiba feels Jounouchi leaves his chest, and Jounouchi starts circling him as if intently studying an object of art. He lowers the gun, keeping him to his side, but his gaze is enough to pin Kaiba in place.

“I knew I could get somewhere with you.” Jounouchi smiles as he stops in front of Kaiba. He nudges the brunette’s legs open, pushing his ankles to the side with his own feet, and then he kneels in front of Kaiba’s exposed intimacy. “And I know I can get you to be even more docile.”

He buries his head between Kaiba’s legs, swirling his tongue around the base of Kaiba’s cock, before dragging the wet muscle down, caressing the taint and kissing the brunette’s puckered hole. Kaiba wants nothing more than to bury his hands in Jounouchi’s blonde mane and to press his head down, but he knows better and settles for remaining silent and immobile, his heavy breathing rising in the room.

“Don’t worry, I know exactly how to satisfy your hungry little asshole.” Jounouchi laughs after leaving a last kiss on the inside of Kaiba’s thigh.

He gets up and rummages through his pocket, fishing a condom and a small tube of lotion from it. His eyes never leaving the man spread out in front of him, he rips the packet open with his teeth. Kaiba is about to ask if he intends to fuck him, but he gets his answer when Jounouchi slowly rolls the latex protection down the gun muzzle.

“I told you before.” Jounouchi says sternly as he sits near Kaiba’s hips, having guessed the other's silent question. “My cock is too good for you. But if you keep on behaving like a good little pet, I just might give it to you…”

The blonde places the revolver near Kaiba’s ass, before pouring lube on his fingers. Seto could kick Jounouchi and try to grab the weapon, but the idea isn’t even fully formed in his mind when a finger starts circling his hole.

“Do you want it?” Jounouchi’s voice is barely a whisper, but Kaiba hears it as loudly as if he had shouted. “Do you want my finger to fuck you?”  
“YES!” Kaiba answers in impatience and despair.  
“Come on, I know you can do better than that! Remember how eager you were to blow me? Ask me properly, and this time, I promise I’ll reward you.”  
“Please, fuck me!” Kaiba pants, pupils dilated with desire. “Jounouchi, please, use your fingers, or the gun, I don’t care, just fuck me!”

Jounouchi’s little game has finally started to take its toll on the CEO, and Kaiba can’t even bring himself to be embarrassed about what he’s pleading for. Katsuya can see it, and as promised, he rewards Kaiba by sliding his finger inside him.

“That’s a good pet.” Katsuya praises him, his free hand caressing Kaiba’s thigh. “Is one finger enough?”  
“No, I need more…” Kaiba pants. “Please, Jounouchi, give me more!”

Seto’s nothing more than a begging mess at his point, and Jounouchi feels like he’s pushed the brunette to his limit. Satisfied with himself and the CEO, he inserts another finger and starts scissoring motions, stretching Kaiba to prepare him for the gun.  
Kaiba starts losing himself to the pleasure, his heart beating wildly to the rhythm of Katsuya’s fingers. He almost whines in protest when Jounouchi suddenly leaves him empty, only to sigh in bliss when he feels something larger pressing against his asshole.

“Do you want me to fuck your hungry little hole with your own gun?” Jounouchi asks, perfectly knowing how wild he’s driving the CEO.  
“YES, GODDAMNIT, JOUNOUCHI! FUCK ME!” Kaiba screams.

He’s about to lower his hips and fuck himself with the gun, but Jounouchi’s faster and slides the lubed and protected weapon inside him, the sudden intrusion burning as much as it feels orgasmic. Jounouchi makes sure to start slow, making the gun go as deep as it can before pulling on the handle, almost getting it out of Kaiba’s ass. Meanwhile, Seto’s head is a jumbled, maddening mess of shame, guilt, fear and ecstasy, and he barely hears himself pant and moan with every thrust of the revolver inside of him, barely notices Jounouchi moving.

“That’s it, Kaiba.” Jounouchi praises him. He’s straddling Kaiba now, sitting on his chest as he moves the revolver, his own cock dribbling precum down on his jeans and on Kaiba’s skin at how perfect and depraved Seto looks, tears of pain and pleasure dripping down his face, eyes rolled back and tongue lolling out of his mouth. “Keep screaming for me, keep feeling so good for me.”

Jounouchi’s eyes trail down Kaiba’s body, noticing how the CEO’s dick starts twitching and leaking. With a perverted smile, he thrusts the gun even faster, until Kaiba’s voice breaks and he’s coming over his own stomach, white spurts falling on his flushed and sweaty skin.

“Good boy!” Jounouchi hums approvingly, removing the gun from Kaiba’s asshole and throwing it to the side. “Coming so much for me…”

He could finish just from the sight beneath him – Seto Kaiba sprawled out, the very picture of blissful lust as his orgasm finishes washing over him, so perfectly sinful and desirable. Jounouchi grabs his cock and starts stroking at a fast pace, impatient to reach the peak of his own pleasure – and it doesn’t take him long, not with Kaiba so pretty underneath him, completely gone, his mind and body both belonging to Jounouchi. His own cum spurts on the fair skin, mixing with Kaiba’s in a shameful, intimate blend.  
Breathing heavily, Jounouchi manages to lift himself up from Kaiba’s chest before laying down next to him.

“Seto?” he pants, struggling to catch his breath. “Are you okay?”  
“Hmmm…” is his only reply.  
“Hey, Seto.” Katsuya sits up and gently caresses Kaiba’s cheek. “I need to know if you’re okay.”  
“’m fine.” The brunette manages to get out.  
“Okay, good.” Jounouchi takes a few moments to gaze at his lover, to gently stroke his face with the tip of his fingers, before speaking softly: “Come on, get up.”

Carefully, Katsuya helps the CEO stand up. Seto is a bit weak, both from physical and mental exhaustion, so Jounouchi supports his back and guides him to the couch in the corner of the office.

“Sit down.” he instructs. Kaiba does so, thankful for the blanket his lover had previously draped across the couch to protect the expensive piece of furniture from sweat or semen stains. “Here, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Jounouchi grabs a towel from behind the couch and starts wiping their mixed seed from Kaiba’s stomach.

“I’m not a baby.” The CEO faintly protests. “I can do it myself.”  
“Yeah, but I like doing it.” Jounouchi counters. “I like taking care of you.”  
“You also like shoving guns up my ass.”  
“The gun was your idea.” Katsuya pouts. “Sure, I was happy to go along with it, but-”  
“I’m just teasing you, idiot.” Seto rolls his eyes, before draping his arms across Jounouchi’s shoulders. “Come on, I really could use a nap.”  
“Drink first.” Jounouchi instructs, freeing himself from Kaiba’s embrace to grab a water bottle he also prepared in advance. “You need it.”  
“If you insist.” Kaiba growls, but he’s happy to appease his parched throat. Some of the water dribbles down his chin, and Jounouchi’s quick to kiss those drops away. “Now, nap time.”

Jounouchi grabs another blanket and sits next to Kaiba, before throwing the fresh sheet of fabric over their tired bodies. Seto lets his head fall against Jounouchi’s shoulder, and the blonde’s fingers automatically find their way to Kaiba’s hair, gently petting his scalp.

“Love you, Kattsun.” Seto murmurs against Jounouchi’s skin after pressing a light kiss on the side of his neck.  
“Love you too.” Jounouchi replies, and they both fall into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this........  
> Also, the gun was never loaded ! :) it's just roleplay. Jounouchi is just really good at setting the mood lol  
> Next should be a little Keith/Pegasus thing! Once again, a suggestion by jan on my previous Puppyshipping fic. 
> 
> ALSO I'll create a blog probably tonight or tomorrow to post random life updates, fic projects etc if anyone cares
> 
> AH ALSO! English isn't my mothertongue and this isn't beta'd so please feel free to point out any mistake :)  
> Comments, constructive criticism, kudos, bookmarks are always appreciated <3


End file.
